


How We Went to the Yule Ball

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Translated Works [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: I've been dreaming of this great day,when we'll dance together, together,and only you'll be in my world,you'll be my world, my whole world.





	How We Went to the Yule Ball

It's green when I look into your eyes, Albus. I see them always, even when I'm not looking at them. I think I've gone crazy.

_I've gone crazy over you..._

Do you know about it? How. How would you? I never told you.

Actually... why? I don't know. Would it say too much? Would it show too much? Would it be a fire that burns bridges, and then there is no return?

Would it be a step too far? Or maybe more...

I think you understand me. But in moments like this, I realize that you don't; not really. It's a relief that you don't know everything about me.

You know things that I don't know, I know things that you don't know; we complement each other. Right? It works like that.

It's beautiful.

Only, why must beauty... be painful.

***

As you're brushing your black hair with your fingers, my eyes follow the movement of your hand like a predator lurking for a prey.

I wish I could do it for you.

It's stupid...

But not just simply, casually; I'd like to do it... differently. So that you could feel what I feel whenever you do it to me.

Why am I scared?

Are these feelings, those sparks, shivers and warm waves only mine? Maybe you feel them too...

You sigh. As always when you're tired of your hair.

"Alright, nothing can be done with this shit anyways. _Bloody_ genes," you growl, giving your reflection a steel look.

I still like it.

"Come on, it's fine." I shrug, leaving the soft mattress of my bed. I had been sitting on it with a book on my lap, pretending to be reading.

You clear your throat, turning towards me vigorously, smoothing your green robe with your hands. You look tense when your eyes land on my longish hair carelessly arranged in an artistic mess.

"Hmm..." you murmur thoughtfully, squinting, and I kind of forget how to breathe.

"So, we could go down already?" I suggest casually, dropping my book onto the bed.

You nod.

"Yeah, we can..."

I walk over to you and I hear your breath shaking as you try to calm yourself down. I stand behind you; our eyes meet in a floor-length, wooden-framed mirror that you've brought from the bathroom.

"Fear not," I purr, planting my hands on your shoulders, squeezing your tensed muscles. I know it helps you. It helps me too. "Just remember that you're supposed to lead. Just like we've been practicing. Just like that..."

I circle you to face you. There's maybe a foot of space between us now.

I grab your arms, but you're already placing your left hand on my hip and your right hand grasps my left. I smile, although inside I feel as if five volcanoes have just erupted. My right hand finds its way back to your shoulder and I raise my eyebrows, giving you a sign.

"Oh." You snort softly, making the first step. Soon enough, you lead surely.

For the whole time, you're not taking your eyes off my face, and I almost don't know why it's suddenly so hot in here.

"Good. Very good." I clench my hand on your shoulder, only a little, a bit; it's probably just my nerves. I take a short, relaxing breath. "See? No problem at all."

The warm glow in your eyes, like green leaves basking in the sun, dims and your lips curve into a grimace.

"Not with you. But out there... ugh." You roll your eyes. I know that you would like it to be easy.

I would too.

But it's not.

"Just have fun. Relax... Forget about the others. They don't matter. Unless you let them."

I stare at you, almost unaware of what I'm doing.

You swallow. My eyes instinctively flicker down to capture how you wet your lips with your tongue. I almost do the same.

But instead, I frown, taking a sharp breath – a bucket of cold water – and you suddenly come to a halt. Or maybe it's me.

When I meet your eyes again, your face is hot, as if it's been out in the sun for too long. The air feels different than before. Non-existent volcanoes have exploded, smoke is everywhere, the world is burning slowly. I don't know what's going on; I think I can't see anything. Can only feel. I'm going to melt; I'm sure; because you're too...

"Oh."

...too close.

"Al, we should be–"

Panic, like a rough sea, brings words on my tongue, but you silence the storm, letting go of my hand and tangling your hand in my hair. A huge wave of blissful tingles washes through my whole body, and before it disappears, another one is flooding me. Cause then, you're doing something so new and wonderful.

Is it possible that we've been dreaming about the same things?

I stop thinking. I wrap my arms around you, tightly, so that there is not an inch of space between us. You sigh into my mouth – and wild joy brings life to my every cell, because it's a sound of relief.

I angle my head, wanting to be even closer.

The skin on your neck is hot under my fingers. Your pulse mixes with mine. Our heartbeats are the rhythm of our dance.

Only this time, we don't have to learn the steps.

I'm breathing you in, listening to your quiet sighs. I press into you more and more, madly hungry for everything you are, for everything you're doing. You answer with the same.

A familiar sound spills from my mouth and sinks into yours. For the first time – _finally_ – you've got to hear what always accompanies my bliss, in which I melt in loneliness, cut off from the world. My heart always beats so quickly then, and sometimes I don't even know if it's only because it feels so good when I'm losing the sense of reality in my fantasies, or if it's fear and guilt creeping in me.

 _Now_ , there is only bliss.

Because now I know that you're really with me in it. And not only in my imagination.

Before I even know, I'm on my bed again. Under you. You're heavy, your body pressing me into the mattress. When I try to pull myself further onto the bed, grabbing the sheets, you cup my head, forcing me to forget about everything, when your fingers send waves of electricity through my whole body.

"Mmmm..." I purr with satisfaction.

You cling to me greedily, and I love what you're doing to me, because every inch of my being wants only you, and you're so close, _in me_ , that if I only wanted more, I'd only need to...

My hand meets the worn edges of my book.

Part of me forces me to do this, because I really don't want to stop. Not even for a moment.

"W–wait, Al," I pant, pushing you away gently.

I feel your breath on my lips. I open my eyes and all I see is your green irises and dilated pupils.

_You're really here._

I feel like crying from happiness.

But there are some other things; still.

"Uhm..." I close my eyes, trying to build a sentence. "The ball. It starts soon. We should be going."

Ended up in three; oh well.

When I open my eyes again, you look at me with a pained face.

"Mmmhhh..." you groan, your head hanging forward. "Couldn't we just let it go? We'll tell the girls that we've caught... something. Can always happen, right?"

I laugh softly, propping myself up on my forearms. You get off me and then, without an invitation, you grab my hand, pulling me in violently, causing me to almost bump into you, but you manage to enclose me in a firm grip.

"It can. But that'd be rude."

I nuzzle my face into your neck, rubbing my cheek against your soft stubble.

"I never told anyone to put a gentleman's label on me," you bridle, your hands gripping my robe in a nervous gesture.

I sigh loudly, thinking.

"Huh, alright. We will go, we'll take care of the situation, and maybe we'll be able to spend our time more together than separately, than it was originally planned."

There's silence for a moment. I breathe in the strong scent that surrounds you today. I like it. Perhaps even too much.

I have a painful urge to stay here and spend the rest of the evening with you.

"So..." you begin expectantly.

"So, perhaps, we'll be able to switch from the girls to us... and then come back here and..." I trail off suggestively, waiting for your reaction.

"Oh." You snort quietly. "Yeah. Alright. Okay."

You let go of me and smile, shrugging in a gesture that might mean more than an agreement.

I nod.

"Come on then." I grab your hand and lead you to the door.

"Wait!"

I turn to you to give you an expectant look. We're standing in front of the mirror; you're pointing at the back of my robe.

"Hmm, it has crumpled a bit," you mumble with a smile, pulling your wand out of your own robe pocket.

" _It_ has?" I'm giving your reflection a meaningful look, raising my eyebrows as you mutter a spell.

"Yeah, never mind, everything's fine already. There." You pat me on the back, putting your wand back in. As we leave the dormitory, you squeeze my hand. I reciprocate the gesture and run my thumb over your unexpectedly cool skin.

"Relax. Even if our dreams won't come true today, we can make up for it later."

I watch as your face lightens up in a smile when you catch the allusion.

"I'll hold you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my works ("Jak poszliśmy na bal bożonarodzeniowy"). I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I'll be grateful for any comments (kudos too, of course), i.a. regarding my linguistic correctness, so feel free to point any noticed mistakes out to me. :)


End file.
